marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Holden Radcliffe
|affiliation = GT Agrochemical (formerly) Transhumanists (formerly) Hive (formerly) S.H.I.E.L.D. |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (13 episodes) |actor = John Hannah |status = Alive |clearance = Level Green |title = Consultant}} Holden Radcliffe is a former GT Agrochemical researcher whose theories and experiments on transhumanism got him fired from the company. He was kidnapped and recruited by Hive in order to recreate the Kree experiment which had created the Inhumans. However despite Radcliffe's enthusiasm, he struggled to perfect the experiment, inadvertently creating the Primitives. He was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. and assisted them in defeating Hive. Radcliffe reached a deal where he was eventually cleared of all charges, but with the condition that all of his research were submitted to approval and oversight. However, despite becoming friends with Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Radcliffe secretly began working on Life-Model Decoys. When the mystic Darkhold entered the lives of the team, it secretly corrupted Radcliffe, and gave him the desire to use the book for his work, putting into motion a plan to swipe it from S.H.I.E.L.D. using his creation Aida and an LMD of Melinda May as his pawns. Biography Early Life file]] Doctor Holden Radcliffe was a highly successful scientist at GT Agrochemical, however he was dismissed from the company when his complete obsession with Transhumanism were deemed to be inhumane. Shortly after his dismissal, Radcliffe's old lab was attacked and destroyed by HYDRA, with all his former co-workers being killed. Radcliffe went to Romania to hide out and continue his research among others who shared his passion for Transhumanism.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Learning of Inhumans ]] While hiding out in Romania, Radcliffe was informed by Anon that two scientists were looking to sell technology to him. In order to test if Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were truly confident in their Transhuman product, Radcliffe strapped himself on a operation table and ordered Anon to retrieve the two scientists and tell them to replace his false eye with their technology, not telling them that the eye was not real. When Simmons went to apply the anesthetic to his eye, she realized that the eye was not real. Radcliffe then revealed himself to the pair. 's motives]] Radcliffe went on to question the two about the Eye Implant, noting that while he was impressed by its technology, he knew that Cybertek had similar technology and they had been revealed to be connected to HYDRA. Simmons assured that they did not work for HYDRA but S.H.I.E.L.D., yet Radcliffe dismissed the comment, saying that the two organizations are the same. Eventually Radcliffe realized that Fitz was in communication with someone and ordered Anon to activate an EMP before calling security and escort the pair out. about Inhumans]] As Fitz and Simmons pleaded with Radcliffe to reconsider, Simmons was taken away by his men before Fitz was able to fight them off and told Radcliffe that he had to hear him out. Fitz revealed that there was a creature called Hive that was recruiting Inhumans and they needed his help to stop it, promising he could help Radcliffe discover the truth. Suddenly the lab's doors suddenly burst open and Daisy Johnson and Alisha Whitley stormed in. Whitley took away the startled doctor, while Johnson attacked Anon and threatened Fitz. Kidnapped by Hive ]] Radcliffe was taken away to Union City where he was introduced to Hive, and was astonished to be surrounded by the Inhumans. Hive then offered Radcliffe the chance to initiate an experiment that originally created Hive, noting that the technology of the humans now matched that of the Kree and Radcliffe was the best candidate for the job. Although Radcliffe was uncertain that the task could be done, Hive assured him that it would be in his best interest to try and succeed. Failed Experiments experiment]] Hive provided Radcliffe with three volunteers from HYDRA once his experiment was ready, with Radcliffe explaining to Hive and Daisy Johnson that he had managed to put Terrigen Crystals into the Kree blood to ensure that the subjects underwent Terrigenesis at the same time. However as soon as the experiment went underway, Kirk Vogel and the other volunteers began screaming in agony before they skin and bones melted away as their bodies reacted to the experiment. ]] As the corpses of the volunteers were taken away to be disposed of, Radcliffe desperately tried to explain to Hive that the experiment had only failed because the blood he had been supplied with had come from the dead body of Grant Ward and they needing the blood of a living Kree. Hive responded by grabbing Radcliffe by the throat as he begged for his life, promising that he could make the experiment work as he promised that he wanted it to work in order to change the world. Hive let Radcliffe go before walking over to the Kree Orb, when Radcliffe asked what it was, Hive did not answer but explained that Radcliffe should be terrified now.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments Encounter with the Kree ]] Hive used the Kree Orb to summon the Kree Reapers to Union City so Radcliffe could use their blood to complete his experiment. While in his lab, Radcliffe was confronted by one of the Reapers whose blade was covered in Alisha Whitley's blood. Radcliffe was defended by Daisy Johnson who battled the powerful Kree warrior while Radcliffe looked on in fear, eventually Johnson was able to outwit the Kree and broke it's spine. 's blood]] Radcliffe was ordered to drain the Kree's blood, but as he was doing this, he and Johnson were confronted by Alphonso Mackenzie who had come to convince Johnson to return to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Radcliffe continued his work until Mackenzie used a Splinter Bomb to destroy the Kree's body, leading to Johnson attacking her former ally and friend. Mackenzie was rescued by his team mates who escaped in the Containment Module. Radcliffe patched up Johnson's wounds before she revealed to Hive that she had Kree blood in her veins. Creating Abominations 's recovery]] Radcliffe checked on Daisy Johnson as she continued to give up her Kree blood for their experiments, ensuring that she was recovering and staying as healthy as possible while Radcliffe advised her to stop for the day. Radcliffe told Johnson to drink juice to recover but was so tired that he almost gave her her own blood back, claiming that he would rest once he was dead, although insisting that he did not want any of them to die. ]] Leaving Johnson to continue her recovery, Radcliffe took Hive into his lab and informed him that he was now confident that the experiment would work as he now had the right ingredients compared to the last test where he had killed Kirk Vogel. Radcliffe assured Hive that everything was in place to complete their experiment and create new Inhumans and all they needed at this stage was new volunteers, which Hive assured him that he was sourcing already, claiming that his choice of volunteers he considered to be a gift for Johnson. ]] When the volunteers Hive had spoken about earlier finally arrived, Radcliffe was horrified to learn that they were kidnapped members of the Watchdogs; when Radcliffe questioned Hive about this he explained that they sometimes needed more motivation while Hellfire beat Pete Boggs with the butt of his gun while mocking him. Once he confirmed that he was almost completely confident about the experiment, Hive ordered Radcliffe to fill the shipment container the Watchdogs were in with Terrigen Mist. Radcliffe and the others then listened as the men screamed in fear and pain as they underwent their forced Terrigenesis. ]] Eventually the doors to the container were opened, revealing the men had mutated into hideous Primitives, horrifying Radcliffe. Hive however was impressed by the result and ordered the Primitives to show off their strength and bring Radcliffe to him on his knees. Radcliffe begged for his life as he insisted that he could improve upon the experiment, although Hive claimed that they would do fine while Radcliffe argued that the Primitives were abominations to science while Hive insisted that he wanted Radcliffe to create more. attacking Hive]] As Radcliffe was ordered to drain Johnson on the last of her blood, he witnessed Lash arriving on the base and attacking Hive, leading to the exhausted Johnson getting up to try and defend her leader. As Lash went to kill Hive, Radcliffe explained that Hellfire had left to collect beer and watched helplessly as Johnson tried in vain to stop Lash with a weak shockwave before collapsing. Radcliffe then escaped the base before witnessing Lash saving Johnson from Hive's mind control before being killed by Hellfire.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.20: Emancipation Saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. 's plans unfold]] To be added Attack of the Primitives To be added Creating Life-Model Decoys s]] With Hive having been killed by S.H.I.E.L.D., Radcliffe returned to his research, working alongside Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons a lot, gaining a deep affection for the pair. Eventually all charges against Radcliffe regarding the creation of the Primitives were dropped and Radcliffe returned to his office and spoke to Aida, explaining that his time with Fitz and Simmons had given him the idea to finally create Life-Model Decoys in order to protect them from losing more friends during their fights to protect the world from danger.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Pitching Aida To be added Killing Melinda May To be added Work with the Darkhold To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Sight': Radcliffe replaced his right eye with a synthetic prosthesis based on a bird's, granting him enhanced vision, as part of his beliefs in applying science to follow the discipline of transhumanism. Abilities *'Master Scientist': To be added Equipment *'Smith & Wesson M&P': When S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May burst into the maintenance room of the silo where Radcliffe was held, she dropped this pistol after attempting to eliminate some Primitives. In self-defense, Radcliffe picked up the pistol and saved May by firing at a Primitive that was about to kill her. Relationships Allies *Anon - Assistant *Aida - Assistant LMD *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies turned Allies **Jeffrey Mace - Director **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Alphonso Mackenzie **Lincoln Campbell † **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Burrows **Navarro † **Flynn † *Glenn Talbot *Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy) Enemies *Cybertek *HYDRA **Kirk Vogel † - Accidental Victim *Hive † **Alisha Whitley † - Kidnapper **James/Hellfire **Giyera † **Primitives - Creations ***Pete Boggs † ***Jackson † *Kree Reapers † *Lash † *Chinatown Crew *Eli Morrow † *Nathanson † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Holden Radcliffe was the founder and owner of the Holden Radcliffe Corporation, obsessed with developing androids as combat soldiers. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Musicians Category:GT Agrochemical Employees Category:Transhumanists Members Category:Level Green Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:Heroes Category:Villains